From Love Falls Darkness
by SapphyreBird
Summary: Sonic has begun to go out with Sally which leaves Amy lost. While attempting to end her life, a dark being visits Amy and claims to be her friend, promising justice and revenge. Amy, blinded by her own pain, accepts. But can this dark creature be trusted?
1. Introduction

1A dark figure swept across the darkened horizon. Above, the moon shined meekly through the dark clouds. The air was as dead as it could be. Nevertheless, did the shadow cease to cast itself across the moon-lit earth. The stranger only stopped upon reaching the summit of a cliff that overlooked Station Square. The city danced with electrical lights and was clearly constantly full of life.

The mysterious shadow gazed at the city in disgust. Despite the countless lights that illuminated the city, the face, as well as the identity, of the shadowed being remained unknown. However, a pair of leery eyes were the only object on the face that could be seen through the shadowed head. The eyes were narrow and were forever scarred with malice.

"How pathetic," the solitary figure plainly stated.

"They work their lives away without second thought. Many suns pass within a blink of their civilized eyes. They rush through their lives, constantly assiduous. What could they possibly hope to achieve? Their lives are meaningless. They are all the same. Weak. Egotistical. Disappointing. They are all credulous. They believe anything they're told. They think it's easy to forgive and forget the past. How irritating! They all shall soon learn that the past never dies! Will soon realize that the shadows will forever lurk deep within their souls! They'll learn that love can't save you, it'll only betray you! How will they learn this, you ask? It's quite simple, really. They all shall witness and learn from the un-doing of another. One who cannot forget the pain, cannot forget the despair. One who can never rid herself of the shadows that have crept into her heart. She can't banish the darkness that has lurked in her soul and will soon lurk again. The darkened thoughts that will once again cloud her mind. She will be the first to accept the fact that you can never forget the past. That it will always remain. Darkness never leaves. Love only hurts you. Through this individual, they will all learn that wherever there is light, there will always be shadow. They will all learn from her, soon enough. Yes... soon enough, Amy, will the past return to you. The memories of your suffering and pain. Your darkest hour is approaching! I have returned! Hmmhmmhmm... And this time... love can't save you! The end is here!" The shadow loudly cried out.

After speaking its darkened words, demonic wings materialized onto the backside of the unknown figure. Then the creature leapt off the cliff. Instantly, the wings activated. Between simultaneous, rhythmic flapping and gliding on air currents, the creature vanished into the night sky, to begin its twisted mission...


	2. At The Mercy Of The Night

1All alone. All alone in the eternal darkness. The darkness, the night, never affected her as much as it did now. Now she truly knew the real meaning of pain. Loneliness. Despair. Before, he would comfort her in her times of need. When she was in pain. However, this time, he was the cause of her pain. She looked up. The moon glistened in the black sky. Stars twinkled and danced around the moon, providing light and illuminating the night. The reflection of the light flashed in her eyes. She never appreciated, let alone understood, the true purpose of the shadows. It hid her. Concealed her pain. Her hands tightened around an object. A cure. Her cure. She hid deep in the darkness. The moon's light shone on her face. Her face was stained. Stained with the eternal tears of the never-ending despair. Her face was stained just as her cure was. Her cure was stained with blood. Her blood. The blood dripped down of the edge of the knife, splattering upon the cold earth. Her hands were drenched. Drenched in her own blood. She was lost. Confused. She didn't care anymore. She used to feel love. Happiness. She felt passion and fulfillment whenever she saw his face. She finally thought they were getting close. Then he did that. He did that which caused darkened thoughts to speed through her mind. She looked at the moon. Her eyes were full of pain. Questioning. Emptiness.

"Why did you do this to me? Why?" she yelled. Her voice had nothing but pain, pain and confusion filling it.

"I thought you loved me..." The words she spoke were soaked with sadness, just as her face was soaked with her tears, and her cure was soaked with her blood.

"Why did you do this to me?" Her thoughts began to grow more darkened.

_"I can help you,"_ a voice whispered. The girl immediately spun around to see nothing. She shrugged only to hear the voice again.

_"I can help you, Amy. Trust me..."_ Amy's breathing quickened.

"Wh-who are y-you? Wh-what do you w-want?" Amy's voice was shaky, filled with fear and alarm.

_"I'm your friend. All I want is to help you. Help you get your revenge..."_

"Wh-what revenge?" Amy asked, slightly interested.

_"Your soul seeks vengeance against the one that hurt you so, does it not? I can help you gain power, and quench your thirst for vengeance. I wish only to help you..." _The shadowy voice persuaded.

"O-okay. I-I'm interested..." Amy replied.

_"You needn't fear me, I'm your friend,"_ The owner of the dark voice emerged from the nearby shadows. The creature wore a black-hooded cloak, causing no features to be shown.

_"I want to help you find your justice. I can help you let go of your pain,"_

"Really?" Amy asked. The creature nodded. "All right then... I'll do it..." The creature grinned evilly under the safety of the shadows that hid its face. "But who are you?" Amy continued.

_"My name...?"_ The creature looked toward the moon. Amy followed its gaze. The creature then returned its gaze to Amy, its red eyes glowed.

_"My name is... Moon Shade..."_


	3. Confrontations

1Amy turned away.

"Where do ya think you're going?" Sonic asked. Amy looked at him. He seemed to get colder and more cruel to her each day after Sally came into the picture.

"Why do you care? If you've even ever cared at all!" she replied.

"Amy, what's your problem? I don't understand you! I never have! That's why I chose Sally over you!" Sonic yelled back just as Sally walked up.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Sally asked.

"No. Nothing at all," Sonic immediately answered.

"Good! Then I give you a present!" Sally replied as she kissed Sonic, which of course, turned into a much deeper kiss. Amy stood there.

_"You see... He doesn't care how you feel at all. He doesn't care about you or your feelings. He wants to hurt you. But you must be strong! It's time you took a stand!"_ Moon Shade whispered. Amy nodded.

"You disgust me," Amy stated. Sonic and Sally broke up their really deep kissing and looked at her.

"What was that?" Sonic shouted.

"You heard me. You're a pathetic excuse for a mortal. Both of you are..." Amy answered calmly, her voice growing slightly dark and shallow.

"Hey! You leave Sally outta this!" Sonic bellowed.

"And just because you're a little jealous doesn't give you the right to be mean!" Sally yelled.

"Jealousy? Is that what you think this is? Well let me tell you, it's so much more than that..." Amy began. "Pain... So much pain... and agony. It's unbearable... It has no mercy, it's like the past, it never stops playing in my head... Sonic... you have no idea of what you've done to me! You haunt each footstep I take. You terrorize my dreams... when I had them... I don't dream anymore. It's always replays of the past that wake me up. Sonic... Thanks to you, I now live for night and the moon. I live for the shadows. The darkness. My only friend. The only one that understands and listens to me. The only one that offers me protection, safety, and comfort when I'm in need of it... which is all the time now. The only one who saves me from myself... and the Angel of Death... The only one who helps me..."

Sonic's eyes widened. Then Amy continued.

"However, I see now that I am nothing to you. I now know you've never cared. I know now that I mean nothing to you, I have no meaning or purpose in your life. To you... I'm faceless. You just use me. Use me for your own selfish benefits! I now realize that there is no way you could ever feel anything for me. And so..." Amy walked to the opened window. "Good-bye, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Amy jumped and disappeared.

Sonic and Sally looked at each other.

"Guess this is more serious than we thought..." Sally stated.

Sonic was still in shock.

"So much pain... that she wanted to kill herself?" he asked.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Sally asked.

"I don't think it'll change anything. This time... we're in way over our heads..."


	4. Training In The Darkness

1It was just after her confrontation with Sonic. Amy sat in a deep, dark cave... isolated from the outside world.

"You were right all along," Amy began, "he doesn't care about me... After all this time, I thought we were..." Amy's voice trailed off. Her voice was becoming shaky from the pain that thickly coated her words.

_"Fear not, my friend, for I am here to help you,"_ Moon Shade whispered. _"But you have to make the choice. I cannot do it for you. You can either stay with me and I shall teach you of your powers, or, you can go back to Sonic..."_

Amy closed her eyes. A stray tear rolled down her face. Then she opened her eyes. Her eyes glittered from the tears that had not yet broken free. Amy took a deep, unsteady breath. After a moment, she finally spoke.

"I want to learn about my powers. I want to learn how to control and focus them. Sonic no longer has anything to offer for me..." Amy spoke slowly. Moon Shade nodded.

_"He has betrayed us, hasn't he?"_ she asked. Amy answered with a nod of her head. _"And for that, he must face the consequences, right?"_

"Right..." The way Amy spoke made it sound as though she had been placed under a trance. A spell of darkness and emptiness cast by Moon Shade. "Teach me..."

_"What?"_ Moon Shade slightly turned her head to one side, providing a partially confused look to her face.

"Please teach me of my powers, my Master," Amy replied. She bent down on one knee and closed her eyes as she bowed her head.

_"All right, then..."_ Moon Shade answered. _"I shall teach you how to awaken the powers that lie dormant within you. I'll train you in controlling and focusing those powers. I shall teach you all I know..."_

"Thank you, my Master," Amy's voice was filled with gratitude.

_"The pleasure is all mine..." _stated Moon Shade with a smirk. _"First, we must see what all your stats are at and record them."_

"What will those stats consist of, Master?" Amy wondered.

_"Just your basics. Agility, speed, strength, stamina, etc."_ Moon Shade answered. _"We shall do speed first..."_ With a wave of Moon Shade's hand, a clipboard and blank chart materialized out of thin air.

"Whoa..." Amy stared in disbelief and awe. Moon Shade chuckled lightly.

_"Don't worry. You shall learn how to do this along with other skills and talents that seem infinite. But first, we must chart out your status."_ Moon Shade explained to Amy what to do for each test. By the end of the testings, Amy was exhausted.

_"Not bad, not bad,"_ Moon Shade mused as she flipped through the results. Amy stood in an attentitive stance while panting and breathing heavily.

"Thank you... Master..." Amy replied.

Moon Shade looked Amy over. _"You've worked hard. Now go rest... You've earned it. We'll begin again tomorrow."_

"Yes, Master," Amy bowed before walking off. Later that night, Moon Shade sat outside the cave, gazing at the moon.

_"Everything's all going according to plan..."_ Moon Shade's eyes were clouded with darkness; blanketed with a thick fog of evil. _"Amy has learned to trust me and made me her master..."_ Moon Shade smirked causing her teeth to be shown. Long and sharp, like daggers. The moonlight glinted off her razor-sharp, dagger-like teeth.

_"Soon enough, Sonic, will you feel the wrath of the darkness... My revenge! Soon enough Sonic... yes... soon enough..."_


	5. A Shadow's Mission

1The night was dark. Darker than it had been in a long time. There was no moon, nor were there any stars to illuminate the night. A creature, cloaked in darkness, sat amongst her fellow shadows. Her eyes were as hard as stone and as clouded as could be. Her gaze was cold, like ice, as well as her heart. Her soul knew no tranquility. No serenity. No peace. Only agony, vengeance, despair, rage, sadness, and darkness. She was wandering blindly through the night, with no one to help her. No light to show her the way. The creature looked at the black sky.

"The shadows are playful tonight. We are delighted, for there is nothing in the heavens emitting that which reveals us. There is no illumination. No light. It's gone... And soon, my target shall be as well..." the creature growled. Then there was a darker voice.

_"So this means you're ready?"_

The creature nodded. "Yes, Master..."

_"At last, the time has come for you to eliminate your first victim!"_ the darker voice claimed. The creature nodded once more.

"You needn't help me, Master. With all do respect, this is my fight, and my fight alone..." The mysterious being stated.

_"It's fine by me. You need to learn how to stand on your own..."_ the darker voice agreed.

The dark voice soon disappeared, leaving the unknown creature by herself. She closed her eyes as she began to stand up.

"It is time," she began, "to show him what I'm made of!"

Her eyes shot open as she started running. Swiftly and silently, like the way the darkness engulfed her heart and soul. She easily blended into the night, hiding from the world's sight. She soon neared her destination, where her first victim slept. The dark being grinned as she used her powers to quietly open a nearby window. She leapt through it and landed inside with grace.

"Hmm... Where are you...?" The creature concentrated for a moment until she sensed where her target laid sleeping. She walked down a hall until she came to a room. The room of her victim. The room of the one who destroyed her life. The room of the one who shattered her hopes, dreams, and spirits. The room of the one who introduced her to the darkest shadows. The room of the one that made her live for the coldest, darkest nights. The one who stole her life and purpose away...

Sally.


	6. BloodStained Vengeance

1A scream broke the silence. Sonic came rushing in, only to see Sally murdered in cold blood. ((Ha! Ha! Sry...)) The dark shadow was bent over the corpse, covered in blood. The blood of her victim. Sonic stared at the creature, rage filling him every second.

"You! What did you fing do!" Sonic bellowed. The creature turned in his direction as light slowly filled the night sky. At first, all that could be seen of the creature was huge, black, demonic dragon wings, and a pair of eyes, glowing in the crimson color of blood. The eyes were the only means of detail until the moon began to shine through the window behind the shadowy being. As the moonlight flooded the room, more of the creature became visible, bit by bit. By the time the identity of the creature was recognizable, Sonic's jaw dropped and his eyes were wide.

"A-Amy?" Sonic asked breathlessly due to the shock. Amy just glared at him in response. Sonic tried to speak again.

"Amy... What's going on? What do you think you're doing?"

Amy's eyes narrowed.

"Eliminating." Amy's voice was cold and hard, and contained no emotion whatsoever.

"But... Why?" Sonic couldn't believe what was going on.

Amy snorted disdainfully as she turned away.

"Hmph! It's a good question, yet one that can never be answered..." Amy stared at Sonic from the corner of her eye. "And I could ask you the exact same thing!"

"Huh? Wha? Amy... I don't understand..." Sonic stuttered.

"Why doesn't that surprise me in the least?" Amy shouted in disgust.

Sonic couldn't find anything to say. He just stood there breathless. Amy turned her back to him.

"You couldn't possibly imagine what you put me through!" She looked at Sally's dead body. "Or what she did..." Amy walked over to the window and gazed at the moon.

Sonic could do nothing but stare. Amy continued.

"The loneliness and despair quickly becomes darkness. The darkness easily consumes your soul. The past holds nothing but anger and fear. It swiftly devours your soul... teaching you the true nature of the shadows... Sonic... you taught me what it feels like to be the darkness... I now only exist during the night... I'm dead during the day..." Amy spoke through clenched teeth as the moon slowly fell into the horizon. Amy took a fist and smashed it against the window, causing it to shatter into millions of pieces. Blood slowly dripped off of Amy's knuckles, she smirked at the sight of her own blood.

Then she turned to Sonic.

"The sun shall soon conquer the moon. Night shall soon turn into day. The shadows shall soon crawl back into hiding. Which means... I shall fade away once again..."

Rage, pain, and anger filled Amy's eyes.

"Farewell, mortal!"

And with that, Amy vanished. Sonic just stood there, his eyes wide from the shock that had left him almost incapable of breathing. Sonic closed his eyes.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" he whispered.


	7. Disappearing Light

1Amy sat upon the summit of a hill. A hill overlooking Station Square. She took a deep breath in. A cold breeze circled around her. She sniffed the air.

"The weather's on our side, Master. The air is moist." Amy's voice was dark.

_"Good. You're using all the skills I've taught you. And finally, all those moons of training will pay off tonight."_ Moon Shade whispers. Amy just solemnly nods. Moon Shade looks towards the setting sun and the rising moon.

_"It's almost time. Have you prepared, my friend?"_ Moon Shade asks.

"I am ready," Amy dully states.

_"Good, I shall take over and begin our revenge!"_ Moon Shade claims. Amy nods. Suddenly, huge, black, demonic dragon wings erupt from Amy's back. Her fur changes from pink to a dark lavender. Her tail changes to that of a dragon's. The Master Emerald shined brightly along with the Chaos Emeralds as they circled around Amy. They soon each took their proper places, one on each wing, one on each of her shins, one on each part of her upper arm, one on her forehead, and the Master Emerald took its place, covering her stomach as if it were used as protection. Then, the Black Ultra Emerald Of Darkness materialized over her heart, symbolizing a heart of darkness. Moon Shade had taken over. Moon Shade stretched her wings. Then she leapt off the cliff, flying towards Station Square. With the moon, rose a new power of resurrected evil. Eternal darkness. With the moon rose a new era of darkness. And setting with the sun was the person who only sought the love of another. Who only sought a purpose, a meaning in life. The kind, caring, good person Amy used to be was dissipating, vanishing, accompanying the setting sun, while a new darkness slowly swallowed her. The shadows devoured her more and more each passing sun. Each day, a piece of her disappeared and recreated itself into the poisoned words of Moon Shade. One sun, one moon. One light, one shadow. One part trying to fight, one part lost under a darkened fog. One eye watching... scarred with malice, one eye searching... searching for purpose and meaning. Both belonging to the same creature. The creature who lost herself in the dark mists of the night. The creature battling herself deep within. All alone, with no one to support her. The creature who forgot who she was what seems so long ago. The creature who's mind was plagued and clouded by her un-dying poisoned memories of the past. The memories that haunted her footsteps and sentenced her to a cursed life of the past...


	8. Reflections

1Moon Shade flew over Station Square. The city sparkled with neon lights and signs. All of its citizens were going about their daily lives. No one seemed to notice that Amy had disappeared, or seemed to even care... unlike Sally. Everyone and everything in creation seemed to notice and care when she died. They all cried and mourned for her and had a huge funeral and the best burial spot. They all said such wonderful things about her which made Amy begin to wonder.

"They wouldn't do such things for me, would they? Of course not. Nobody would care, or even notice, if I just dropped dead one day. Actually, if they did notice, they'd probably throw a party. They probably wouldn't even bother to bury me. They'd just dump my dead body in some dumpster and let me rot away. Unlike Sally. It was such a huge tragedy after I killed her. They buried her in the best spot possible and made sure her grave looked like a monument. Easy to find. Every night, we dance and spit upon her grave. Us. The shadows and I. The darkness. The cold, empty, nothingness. That is what we are. That is what I am. Nothing."

Moon Shade sensed her thoughts.

_"Do not despair, my friend,"_ Moon Shade whispered, _"we shall have our glory. Our respect. Our place in history. I promise you. We will be known and noticed."_

Amy didn't reply.

_"It's time, my friend. Are you ready to go down in history?"_ Moon Shade questioned.

"Yes, I am, my Master..."

Moon Shade grinned. _"Very well, then!"_

Moon Shade plunged downward, rushing into the city, accompanying the rain drops that had just began to fall. As they got nearer and nearer to the city, one thought was speeding through Amy's clouded mind.

"...Sonic... Why...?"


	9. Wrath Of The Darkness

1The raindrops splashed upon the ground around Moon Shade. People either stopped what they were doing and stared, or ran for shelter from the rain and stared. Moon Shade smirked.

"Master, I thought we were going to..." Amy began but Moon Shade quickly cut her off.

_"We must let them make the first move,"_ she replied. Finally, after a few moments of silence, a teenage boy worked up enough courage to speak.

"Who the hell are you!" he yelled.

_"I will soon be your Lord and Master!"_ Moon Shade shouted. _"Observe,"_ she started, _"my true powers!"_ Moon Shade held out her hand. A ball of black energy began to grow. Then she threw it at an ice cream stand. As soon as the energy ball made contact with the stand, it instantly blew up. People began screaming and running in fear as Moon Shade threw black energy balls at everything.

_"This is only the beginning of my rule! Tonight, Station Square. Tomorrow, the world!"_ Moon Shade laughed. Amy fell silent.

'What is she talking about? What rule? Something isn't right...' Amy thought.

_"Look at them all! Scattering around like ants! How pathetic!"_ Moon Shade scoffed. Then she stretched her wings and took flight, destroying anything that moved.

Some kids tried to fight Moon Shade off by throwing rocks at her.

_"Your efforts are futile!" _she told them.

"Wanna bet?" yelled one kid as he threw a rock at her with all his might. _Wham!_ It got her right in the face. The force was strong enough to cause Moon Shade to have to turn her head to one side. The boy who threw the rock stared in disbelief. _Did he actually hit her!_ There was a few seconds of silence until it was interrupted by a vicious growling. There was no doubt that this growling was coming from Moon Shade. Moon Shade's eyes shot open as she bared her teeth. She slowly turned her head so she could face the boy. A long and deep gash could be seen going across her eye in the shape of a crescent moon. Blood soon began to drip down her face. The boy tried to swallow the lump in his throat by gulping hard. Within the blink of an eye, Moon Shade was holding the boy up by the throat high over her head. Her eyes narrowed.

_"You dare to disrespect my power? How dare you try to stand up against me! Now you must be eliminated!"_ Moon Shade roared. She then threw the defenseless boy into a nearby concrete building. The boy screamed out in horror and pain as he smacked against the building. There was a loud snap and the boy's body fell to the ground. There it remained, lying limp and motionless upon the hard ground. Moon Shade smiled with satisfaction before turning her icy gaze to the rest of the kids that threw rocks at her. The kids wanted to run, run for their lives and scream in pure terror, but they were frozen with fear. Paralyzed by Moon Shade's icy cold gaze. Moon Shade glanced at the same concrete building that the other boy's body broke upon. As she returned her gaze to the others, the building slowly began falling over itself.

_"All who disrespect me shall pay the ultimate price!"_ she declared. The building began to creak, causing the kids to look up and see the building falling on them. A horrified scream filled the air, but after a mighty crash, it was silenced at once. Some people stopped to watch the building fall. As soon as the building toppled over itself onto the youths, everybody fled frantically, searching for any means of shelter. Moon Shade only waited until a good amount of people ran into a structure for safety before she used her powers to make it erupt into flames.

Moon Shade flew up high above the city. All that could be seen was death and destruction. Chaos and despair. Agony and fear. However, what Moon Shade didn't know was Amy had been watching the whole time. All of a sudden, a blue streak of light entered the remnants of Station Square. Amy knew who it was instantly.

"Sonic!"

Unfortunately, Moon Shade spotted the blue blur. She bent her wings off to the side which caused her to gain more speed as she dove at Sonic. Yet, Sonic saw Moon Shade coming and dodged the attack. Moon Shade landed and faced Sonic. Flames roared all around them.

_"Long time, no see, Sonic..."_ Moon Shade growled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sonic yelled. Moon Shade frowned.

_"Don't tell me you're still upset about my killing of Sally..."_

Sonic's eyes narrowed at the cold, shallow, emotionless voice, making Moon Shade smile evilly.

"I may have not been able to save Sally, but I can still save you, Amy!" Sonic shouted.

_"I wouldn't count on that! Show 'em Amy!"_ Moon Shade commanded.

Amy hesitated.

_"Huh? Amy, have I taught you nothing?"_ Moon Shade bellowed.

"No. I won't fight, Moon Shade. This isn't right!" Amy answered.

_"You're a weak, pathetic mortal! If you won't destroy him, I'll have to do it myself!"_ Moon Shade snarled. The Emeralds imbedded in her body shined brightly and her voice transformed. The words she spoke now were deep and husky, and the darkness seeped into every syllable. Her eyes glowed in an eery manner. The Black Ultra Emerald Of Darkness shone strongly.

**_"Now to obtain the White Ultra Emerald Of Light..."_**


	10. Showdown With The Shadows

1A confused expression found it's way to Sonic's face.

"The White Ultra Emerald Of Light?" he asked in confusion.

Moon Shade's eyes narrowed as she looked at Sonic.

_'Is it possible that he is not aware of who he is...?'_ she thought quietly while staring at a confused Sonic. Soon a dark grin appeared on her face, causing her fangs to show.

**_"Yes, that's right,"_** she began while holding a hand behind her back. In that hand, a dark energy began to grow. **_"What about it?"_**

"What _is_ it?" Sonic questioned while getting a little suspicious. Moon Shade stared at Sonic straight in the eye.

**_"The final key that I'll soon possess!"_**

She threw the energy at Sonic who was just able to dodge it at the last second. Moon Shade snarled as she flapped her wings, soon soaring up into the sky and vanished. Sonic, who now was uneasy ran to the top of a building that had not yet been destroyed.

_'Maybe I can follow her... That way, she won't catch me by surprise...'_ Sonic thought as he neared the top of the concrete structure. Upon reaching the top, he looked around the sky, hoping to spot the dark being.

"Where is she?" Sonic thought out loud.

His question was soon answered with a kick to the back. Before he could react, a cold grasp locked around his body as he felt himself lifted into the air. Soon, he could feel himself plummeting downward. As the hold on him released, Sonic felt great pain in his back, not only from the kick, but from landing on it after falling off the building. Dust rose up around him, making it almost impossible to see anything.

Moon Shade circled above the dust cloud with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

**_"Ha! That must've finished him!"_** she laughed as she landed in front of the dust cloud.

As the dust began to settle, a silhouette of a hedgehog could be seen standing up. It was Sonic. He was able to recover with the small amount of time given.

"Heh! You shouldn't underestimate me! You should know better than that!" Sonic replied with a smirk to a growling Moon Shade.

**_"Oh yeah! We'll see how long you'll last against me!"_** she growled. Sonic smiled.

"Well, so far I've managed to last 5 minutes!" he teased.

Moon Shade growled with more anger as she lashed her tail out at him. Sonic was able to see it coming and ducked, causing Moon Shade to miss. He then took the opportunity and head butted****her instantly. The blow caused her to stagger backwards a little bit, but she soon gained her balance. Sonic jumped at her, trying for a punch this time, but Moon Shade smacked him off to the side with one of her wings. Sonic flew to the ground and positioned himself so he landed on his feet. As soon as he touched the ground, he jumped at Moon Shade again, this time trying to kick her. She smirked as she copied each of his moves, matching him kick for kick, punch for punch.

**_"This is getting boring..."_** yawned Moon Shade. She swung her tail around and aimed at Sonic's feet. Because he was too busy trying to match her kick for kick and punch for punch, he didn't see it coming. She succeeded in tripping him, giving her an advantage. As he fell to the ground, Moon Shade wrapped her tail around Sonic and tossed him at a building. Sonic went flying and soon his impact caused another dust cloud. Within seconds, he did a Spin Dash at Moon Shade who used her wings as a shield. Her eyes glowed in a dark energy, as did the rest of her body. The energy broke the Spin Dash and Sonic was pushed away again as she opened her wings quickly. Sonic landed on his feet again and stared at Moon Shade. Moon Shade returned the stare, her eyes had stopped glowing in the dark energy briefly, but after a few seconds started again. Sonic felt intense heat behind him and soon heard a crackling noise. He looked to find himself being enclosed in a ring of fire.

"What the!" Sonic yelled as he turned around to find no escape. He looked up. _'Those flames have to be at least 8 feet high!'_ he thought. "Well, it's worth a try!"

With all his strength, Sonic pushed away from the ground as hard as he could. Luckily, his legs were strong enough to send him soaring over the flames. He landed outside the fire ring to see Moon Shade with a fireball in hand. Before he could get away, the dark creature threw the fireball at him. As fast as he could, he tried to get out of the way, but scorched his left arm in the process. Sonic landed on the ground again on one knee. He wanted to hold his arm to try and stop the burning feeling, but couldn't because any contact would cause more pain. He looked at his arm to find it burned and extremely sensitive. Moon Shade laughed.

**_"It's all fun and games until someone gets burned... Then it's just fun!"_** she laughed.

Sonic clenched his teeth as he made his way to his feet. He looked at Moon Shade and smirked again.

"It's gonna take more than that to take me down!" he shouted. Moon Shade stopped laughing and looked at him.

**_"Is that what you think?"_** she began, **_"Very well then! If you want to face the darkness Itself, that's fine with me!"_**

Spikes emerged from her head leading all the way down her back and to the tip of her tail. Long, sharp claws emerged from her hands and feet. Chains materialized onto her as well as an earring in her right ear. Two long blades emerged from her knees and elbows, providing lethal weapons. Her eyes narrowed at Sonic who gulped quietly to himself.

**_"If it's a fight you want... It's a fight you'll get!"_**

Sonic stared back at her after pulling his eyes away from the lethal blades.

"Bring it on!" he shouted. Although he managed to sound confident and completely unintimidated, inside, he had never been this nervous before.


	11. The Battle Rages On

Before we start, I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed my story. THANK YOU! I've been trying to finish this chapter for a while now but I have been overloaded with homework... But this part is done now! I have a rough idea of what the next chapter is going to be about, so I'll work on that as much as I can! It might take me a little while though... Also, I've realized that this story may be a little confusing as to who is who, seeing as when I started it, I jumped around a lot... But to clear up any confusion, Moon Shade is Amy's dark side and shares a body with her. Currently in the story, Moon Shade is controling Amy's body so she can kill Sonic. I realize in the beginning I had Moon Shade have a body of her own but she then merged with Amy just before they attacked Station Square. Again, I apologize for any confusion there might have been... but anyway! Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next part!

Oh! The disclaimer! I only own Moon Shade, the White and Black Ultra Emeralds, and my ideas. I do not own Sonic, Amy, or any other character that belongs to Sega.

Moon Shade and Sonic both stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

_'I gotta play it safe and fight defensively for now. Thanks to that fireball I can't get too rough...'_ Sonic thought. Moon Shade smirked evilly. Suddenly, Sonic heard a voice in his head.

**_'I thought it only fair for you to get the first move!'_**

Sonic made a fist at the sound of the voice. It was Moon Shade.

**_'Because you're going to need all the help you can get! Ha ha ha!'_** she taunted. Somehow, she had been able to speak to him in his mind.

"How could you–"

**_"How could I do that?"_** Moon Shade interrupted. **_"Quite simple, really. I've had plenty of practice with Amy..."_**

"What!" Sonic yelled. Moon Shade grinned.

**_"Yes, it's true. We were never properly introduced, were we? My name is Moon Shade."_**

"What have you done to Amy! How could–"

**_"How could I control her body?" _**Moon Shade interrupted again. Sonic growled in frustration. Moon Shade continued answering Sonic's question. **_"Easy. I waited for her to come to me. On her own free will."_**

"Why would Amy ever come to you!" Sonic yelled.

**_"Because of you."_** Moon Shade answered.

"What?"

Moon Shade frowned. **_"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about Sally..."_**

Sonic's eyes widened. Sally. He had never thought about how Amy felt. It all began to make sense to him now. He felt guilt weigh his heart down while denial built up inside him.

**_"That's right Sonic. You're the one who's responsible! This is all your fault!"_** Moon Shade shouted.

Sonic shook his head. "No! That's not true!"

**_"Yes it is. You know it is deep down. You cannot deny it. You're responsible!"_** Moon Shade claimed.

"NO!" Sonic shouted. He charged at Moon Shade with all his strength. He didn't even notice the pain in his arm anymore.

Moon Shade smiled as she took to the air again, causing Sonic to miss her. However, Sonic did a back flip into the air which sent him high enough to grab onto Moon Shade's tail. He had grabbed onto two of the spikes to hold on to so he wouldn't get stabbed. Moon Shade roared out in anger.

**_"How dare you!"_** she roared. She growled as she swung her tail around violently while Sonic held on for dear life. **_"I demand you let go now!"_**

"Are you crazy!" Sonic yelled back.

Moon Shade continued growling as she flew up higher into the sky. Sonic tried not to look down. She flew over to the same building she threw Sonic off of earlier. Sonic gulped as he saw where she was headed.

"Oh no..." he whispered. Moon Shade smirked.

**_"That's right, Sonic!"_** she laughed.

Sonic shut his eyes and braced himself as he felt Moon Shade swing her tail away from the building. Then she smashed her tail into the building. When she was a few floors from the top, she smacked Sonic into a window. The glass shattered at once and Sonic finally let go of Moon Shade's tail. The speed of her swinging tail caused Sonic to roll across the floor. Moon Shade, who was still outside, continued flying upwards. Soon the deep growling and the swooshing sound of her wings faded, leaving Sonic alone in the silence. Sonic groaned as he slowly made his way to his feet. His arms were all cut up from the glass window. He looked at his burnt arm first. Aside from the stinging pain from the burns, he only got a few little cuts. Yet they were still big enough and deep enough for them to bleed. Sonic then looked at his other arm. There was a long, deep gash going from just below his shoulder to his elbow. There also were a few more gashes between his elbow and wrist but not as deep. He looked at the biggest gash. He saw different sizes of glass shards buried in the cut.

"Oh great..." he said to himself. "I better get those outta the cut... Then find something to stop the bleeding."

He glanced around and, to his convenience, found an old towel.

_'Well, it's better than nothing...'_ he thought as he made his way over to it. He picked it up and sat down cross-legged in a cleared spot. He winced in pain as he began to pick the glass out of the cut. After a few moments of pain, he took the towel and tied it tightly over the wound. He then stood up and looked around. The building was dark and completely deserted. Most of it was left in ruin. There were a few spots where the floor had given way and some of the walls had fallen over. There were holes where the ceiling had fallen in and there was rubble everywhere. Sonic noticed the window he crashed through and saw his blood that stained the floor everywhere.

"Wow... That was a rough landing..." he whispered. "Damn it Moon Shade! Why did you have to–" he stopped as he noticed something. It was completely silent. Moon Shade was nowhere to be found. Sonic quickly glanced around the room. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw a shadow move across the wall. He looked at it immediately to find nothing. He began getting nervous.

"I don't like this!" he stated, "Where is she?"

His question was answered by laughter, soft yet dark.

**_"I could be anywhere... I could be closer than you think, or, I could be all in your imagination..."_** taunted Moon Shade. Her voice echoed across the room, preventing Sonic from figuring out where she was.

"Enough of your tricks Moon Shade!" Sonic yelled out. "Show yourself!"

**_"Is that what you really want me to do?"_** Moon Shade asked. Sonic gulped as he thought back to the blades on her knees and elbows. **_"Ah... I can sense the fear in you... I feel it wash over you like a mighty wave... I can feel your pain... Aren't you so glad I chose a glass window?"_** Moon Shade continued.

Sonic clenched his teeth, but then smiled as a thought presented itself to him.

"Are you sure _you're_ not the one who's the coward?" he taunted right back.

**_"I fear nothing!"_** Moon Shade roared.

"Then why don't you show yourself and quit your hiding!" Sonic replied.

In response, Moon Shade jumped down from the ceiling and behind Sonic. She stood up and instantly slashed Sonic in the back with the blades on her elbow. Sonic fell to the ground and soon felt the blood trickle down his back, staining his fur. He struggled to pull himself to his feet. However, Moon Shade decided not to give Sonic any time to recover. She punched him as he struggled to stand, sending him across the room. Sonic slid across the floor where the rest of the shattered window laid. Moon Shade walked up to Sonic. She placed her foot on his back.

**_"I am no coward!"_** she bellowed as she began to dig her claws into Sonic's back. She smiled darkly as she reached for the Black Ultra Emerald Of Darkness. She held it in her hand as she picked Sonic up by the throat. Sonic noticed the dark emerald.

"Wh-what is that th-thing!" Sonic stuttered.

**_"This is the Black Ultra Emerald Of Darkness!"_** Moon Shade answered. **_"It's also the last thing you'll ever see!"_**

_'The Black– Wait a minute! Didn't she say something about that before!'_ Sonic thought. Moon Shade's eyes narrowed as her grip around Sonic's throat tightened, causing him to struggle for air.

**_"How dare you confuse my emerald of darkness with your emerald of light! I–"_** Moon Shade stopped herself. Sonic looked at her.

"_My_ emerald of light?" he asked.

**_"Fuck!" _**Moon Shade growled.

"So _that's_ what you meant earlier!" Sonic thought back to before the fight began, when Moon Shade said something about a white emerald. Sonic smiled.

"Heh! Looks like this fight isn't over yet!" he claimed.

**_"Is that what you think!"_** Moon Shade yelled. She then threw Sonic across the room. **_"You don't even know how to use that emerald! I, on the other hand..."_**

Sonic stood up. "You shouldn't underestimate me! I am a fast learner, ya know!"

Moon Shade smiled. **_"But not fast enough!"_** She then vanished but soon reappeared behind Sonic. She lashed her dragon tail out at him. Sonic saw the attack out of the corner of his eye and dodged it at the last second.Moon Shade swung her tail around to get another strike at Sonic. He noticed when she was just about to hit him.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic yelled out immediately. At first, he wasn't sure why. However, as soon as he closed his eyes at a bright flash of light and appeared on the other side of the room, it made sense to him. He instinctively used Chaos Control to avoid Moon Shade's attack. This caused him to smirk. "I told you not to underestimate me!"

_'Perhaps he knows more than I first thought...'_ Moon Shade thought to herself. She shook her head slightly. _'Nevertheless, I've got the upper hand here! I have much more experience with the powers of the Ultra Emeralds!'_ A slight grin found its way to her face. Sonic slowly got into his fighting pose.

_'Even though I know about the emerald now, I still gotta keep my guard up! I can't let her catch me unprepared! I have to be ready for whatever comes next!'_ Sonic focused on Moon Shade's movements so there might be a chance of him predicting her next attack. Moon Shade straightened her posture.

**_"I must say, it is slightly impressive that you've managed to use your emerald to avoid my attack... but now..." _**Her face grew dark and serious. **_"Playtime is officially over! I'll show you the full potential of the Darkness Itself! I'll show you the true power of an Ultra Emerald!"_** She shouted.

Sonic readied himself for whatever came next. Moon Shade held her hands above her head as the Black Ultra Emerald Of Darkness hovered in the air above her. The emerald glowed in a black energy, as did Moon Shade's body. Before Sonic knew what was going on, he found himself enclosed in a sphere of the same dark energy. He was lifted into the air as the energy proceeded in drowning him in a wave of suffocation. He began to struggle for air as his vision started to fade. His whole body was overwhelmed with agony. As the suffocation became more severe, his body felt like it was under extreme compression. It was as if the entire world was suddenly caving in, crushing his being with the tremendous pressure. Moon Shade smiled.

**_"I warned you... You are no match for the powers of darkness! I feel it compressing upon your being! I feel the pure darkness surrounding you, draining the life from you! I feel your desperation to breathe, for the darkness chokes you! It crushes your lungs!"_** she cried out. _'I can't afford to take any chances! There's too much at stake! I must end this now!'_ she thought. Her darkened smile grew, causing her fangs to be shown. They glinted in any light exposed to them. **_"... You should have surrendered while you had the chance...!"_**

The sphere containing Sonic and the dark energy shrunk a tiny bit while complete silence filled the air. Sonic slowly and slightly opened one of his eyes. The next second, the sphere exploded violently, sending debris flying everywhere, making it impossible to see a thing. The violent explosion sent a deafening roar for miles. Moon Shade was able to stand her ground, despite the force from the explosion that made everything else uncontrollably fly throughout the air. She was still smiling darkly, baring her fangs, thinking to herself briefly.

_'Nothing could have survived that!'_ she laughed in her mind before taking a step forward and shouting out to whatever was left to hear her.

**_"Nothing shall stand in the way of my destiny! Nothing!"_** she declared.

The objects flying through the air destroyed whatever was in their way. All that would be left was pure demolition. Moon Shade made sure of this when she created the sphere in the first place... To ensure that Sonic learned his lesson... If he survived it...


	12. Apocalypse

_A/N: First of all I want to thank everyone for their continued interest in this story. I have to admit, I kinda abandoned it a while ago, but I did have this next chapter written. I've finally uploaded it, but I cannot guarantee when the chapter after this will be written. I'll have to dig out my old notes on where I was going with this. But I hope you enjoy this next part and I'll see what I can do about continuing this. Thanks again! Enjoy!_

* * *

The debris continued to fly throughout the air, turning anything in their path to rubble. Moon Shade still stood there, laughing to herself, but soon, her laughter was interrupted by a strong voice.

_"Moon Shade!" _the voice cried out. Moon Shade stopped laughing at once the second she saw a glowing light through the flying debris. She soon found herself being lifted into the air and hurled backwards into the wall behind her. The impact was so strong that it caused the wall to collapse almost immediately around the dark creature. As the flying objects eventually began to settle, a golden figure could be seen through the darkness. The figure slowly began to approach the area into which it had just thrown Moon Shade. As it got closer, its identity was revealed. It was Super Sonic.

**_"But how...?!"_** Moon Shade growled as she stood up to face the golden hedgehog. Super Sonic smiled.

_"Apparently, I know more than you thought I did!"_

**_"Even so,"_** Moon Shade continued, **_"there is no possible way to control the Ultra Emerald that fast! Unless..."_**

Super Sonic slightly moved his head to one side. Almost immediately afterward, Moon Shade was tossed to the other side of the room. Sonic decided to finish her sentence.

_"Unless, of course, I've already had experience in using it!"_ Super Sonic smirked as he watched Moon Shade get up and begin to charge at him. His smirk turned into a smile when she lunged at him, using her powerful legs to spring herself into the air. She was about a foot away from him when he nodded his head slightly. After the nod of his head, Moon Shade struck the invisible energy barrier Sonic had just created. Moon Shade was knocked back again, but landed on her feet this time. She slid backwards a bit due to the force of the barrier. Super Sonic frowned.

_"Why don't you just give it up, Moon Shade? You can't win. You've lost your advantage over me. If anything, we're both evenly matched now. So just give it up if you know what's good for you!"_

Moon Shade shook her head. **_"You think you can talk me out of this confrontation with the mere use of words. Words as empty as my heart. Well, I'm beyond words now! Your defiance and disloyalty shall be paid for in blood!"_** Moon Shade's voice was overflowing with hatred. Her eyes glowed slightly. Nothing happened.

Super Sonic stood there in confusion, wondering what Moon Shade was doing. _'What the hell is she up to?'_ he thought. Before he knew it, their surroundings were changing. _"What the hell?!"_ Super Sonic shouted, alarmed. He quickly looked around, trying to figure out what was happening. The background was beginning to turn into ancient relics of some kind. He looked at Moon Shade to make sure she wasn't trying to catch him off guard. Instead, he found her with a blank expression upon her face.

**_"These tell of the origin of this universe…"_** Moon Shade began. **_"Created by two forces: Light and Darkness. Both are needed if anything is to exist. Nothing can survive without one or the other."_**

After deciding it was safe, Super Sonic glanced around himself again, looking at the ancient murals as Moon Shade continued.

**_"These two forces are housed within two Divine Beings: you and I. Because the power of these forces was so great, they were enclosed within two special stones. These stones became known as the 2 Ultra Emeralds. One was given to each of us and placed in the core of our beings. You received the eternal warmth and hope with the White Ultra Emerald of Light. I was given the Black Ultra Emerald of Darkness. With it came the ever-lasting night and despair, without the slightest glimmer of hope or love…" _**

Super Sonic began to feel a little bad for Moon Shade as he tried to imagine what her life must be like: always weighed down by darkness and despair, and never to know any hope. Moon Shade's face remained emotionless.

**_"All I ever wanted was power. I craved it. I needed to taste it. I needed to know what it was like to be respected and feared. I _****_had_****_ to be known. And so, with my vast powers of darkness, I went out across the universe, conquering everything that came my way. Eventually, I could finally claim the universe as my own. Everything was under my control. Under my order..."_**

On the ancient relics, Super Sonic followed along as Moon Shade spoke. He stared at a chilling carving of a dark dragon holding images representing the cosmos in its claws.

**_"…Until _****_you_****_ came along. You, with your delusions of peace and justice! With your warped sense of freedom!"_** Moon Shade snarled. The sudden rage in her voice pulled Sonic's eyes away from the old pictures and on to her. He glared cautiously at her out of the corner of his eye while the background returned to normal. **_"It was by your doing that brought about my fall! You led me to believe that you were no match for me! You deceived me! My own brother!"_** Moon Shade roared.

_"Brother?!"_ Super Sonic questioned in shock. He turned around so he could completely face Moon Shade, who was now shuddering with fury.

**_"And then, you banished me to the Realms of Chaos! A place of nothing but disorder in an entirely different dimension! The closest place to Death! If not for the Ultra Emerald, you would have slain your own flesh and blood that day!"_**

_"Even if I did, it's not like you gave me much of a choice! You yourself said nothing can exist without light or darkness! You should've known that someone would eventually confront you!"_ Sonic shouted back.

**_"But my own brother…"_** Super Sonic thought he heard something like remorse in Moon Shade's voice. **_"For millennia, Light has governed all, leaving the shadows barely clinging onto existence… All the while Light flaunts its power in our faces… Teasing us… Taunting us to make our final move… Enraging us with its care-free lifestyle… We hate. We hate out of envy… We hate out of greed… We hate out of longing… A longing for our own life…! The life we don't have! A longing for our own power! The power to reclaim our throne! The throne the Light stole from us… We've grown tired of living in silence! And we shall be silent no more! It's time for _****_our_****_ justice! For _****_my_****_ justice! For _****_my_****_ revenge!"_**

Sonic watched as Moon Shade became enclosed in a dark energy. The hatred and fury had escalated into something so great, it was becoming actual matter.

**_"On the behalf of all shadows…"_** Moon Shade started, **_"Of all those who've suffered innumerable centuries! Of all those stripped of their pride and existence! Those doomed to eternally wander the night! Those who have all pledged eternal loyalty unto me! I shall destroy you, Sonic the Hedgehog! And you too shall suffer as I have! It is time for the shadows to come forth and wipe out all who oppose us! It's time to banish the very Incarnation of Light to the forbidden Realms of Chaos!"_**

The Black Ultra Emerald shone with a great intensity as the dark energy surrounding the evil creature swallowed her. She spoke to Sonic one more time as the energy took the form of her being.

**_"Prepare. Prepare yourself, Brother. For now, it's time your sister relieve you of your power. Now, you will sleep in the eternal night as the demons feast upon your soul! Brace yourself, Sonic, as the Goddess of Darkness unleashes her untold wrath upon you! I have awaited this final confrontation for eons! And finally, it's here! Now, Sonic! Stare into the face…"_**

The dark form lunged at Sonic, who had no time to react. He soon felt a cold grasp lock around his ankle and fling him into the wall on his left. The powerful throw caused him to break through the wall and sent him spinning in the free air. Super Sonic stopped and righted himself and hovered in the air. All around him was death and destruction as far as the eye can see. From within what was left of the building, the Dark Goddess finished her sentence.

**_"…OF THE APOCALYPSE!"_**

There was a mighty roar that echoed all around Super Sonic. The building soon exploded as the dark energy became too great to contain. As the remnants of the building slowly fell to the ground, the energy continued to grow while it slowly took the shape of a gargantuan dragon. Eventually, the energy began to fade once it had achieved its final shape; the same dragon Super Sonic saw depicted on the ancient relics. The dragon had long, enormous spikes extruding from its body. They were sharper than scythes and were the deepest of crimson in their golden scales on its underside glimmered as they reflected the light given off by the nearby fires. The rest of its body was cloaked with scales blacker than that of eternal darkness.

Its blood-red eyes opened as it let out another mighty roar. The very air around Super Sonic seemed to shatter in defeat as the roar rang for miles around. The sheer size of the dragon astounded Sonic; compared to that thing, he just might as well be the size of an ant. However, he swallowed his fear and looked up at the dragon as he slowly prepared himself for the fight of his life...


End file.
